<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ответь мне, какого хера, 2007? by The Stockholm Insecurity (hlopushka)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308338">Ответь мне, какого хера, 2007?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/The%20Stockholm%20Insecurity'>The Stockholm Insecurity (hlopushka)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee Shops, M/M, Online Friendship, Time Travel, Transmigration, Writers, editors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/The%20Stockholm%20Insecurity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хичоль читает китайские БЛ новеллы себе на беду.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Geng | Hankyung/Kim Heechul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KPOP-AUFEST</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В последний рабочий и по совместительству календарный день 2019 года Хичоль ушёл из издательства в обед под завистливые взгляды коллег. А что такого, так как он вообще-то уже третий день находился в заслуженном отпуске, мог себе позволить маленькие роскоши. </p><p>— И даже не пытайтесь звонить мне до 2 января, — пригрозил он. Придумывать какие-то гипотетические последствия ему было лень, да и они всё равно позвонят (Чонсу точно позвонит), так что оставалось только надеяться на то, что Хичоль додумается выключить телефон и закинуть его куда-то подальше в прихожей его крошечной квартиры. </p><p>— С наступающим, — недружным хором пожелали коллеги ему напоследок, и Хичоль наконец-то вывалился из здания пусть и любимой, но надоевшей работы. </p><p>Новый Год Хичоль планировал отметить один. Вино он купил ещё на прошлой неделе, пару бутылок просекко. Шивон прислал ему корзину фруктов и итальянских сладостей на Рождество, как он делал каждый год, и Хичоль уже настолько привык к этому, что даже перестал злиться. Честно говоря, кажется, в этом году, он даже автоматически пожелал Шивону счастливого Рождества на прощание, когда они разговаривали неделю назад. Фрукты были, как обычно, вкусные, и виноград он уже подъел, но мандарины оставались на закуску Хичолю к праздничному столу. </p><p>Вообще, Хичоль не планировал особых торжеств — расслабиться в ванной с бокалом-другим шампанского и почитать отборнейшие китайские новеллы, чем трешовее, тем в общем и лучше. </p><p>Не то чтобы Хичолю не надоедал китайский на работе — он работал переводчиком с китайского и переводил новеллы всё своё рабочее время — но вот эти трешовые, чаще всего БЛ (то есть про отношения двух мужчин) ещё и, например, лимонные (то есть, в переводе с китайского сленга, с порнухой) новеллы его издательство хоть и по понятным причинам, но к большому сожалению издавать не планировало. Сам же Хичоль подсел на них ещё в университете, где эти тексты стали той самой необходимой мотивацией для изучения языка и сдачи всех экзаменов на отлично. </p><p>Вот и сейчас, Хичоль улегся в горячей ванне, весь укутанный пеной как одеялом, налил себе бокал просекко и открыл следующую новеллу на айпаде. “SORRY SORRY я трансмигрировал в новеллу” не было самым многообещающим названием, но китайские новеллы хорошими названиями и не отличались обычно. До Нового года оставалось чуть более пяти часов. </p><p>Сюжет новеллы не отличался особой оригинальностью: главный герой, Джексон Ван, спортсмен, комсомолец и просто красавец, читал новеллу про культиваторов (это особый жанр китайских новелл про магию в мире похожем на древний Китай). Новелла эта особо хорошей не была, поэтому он воскликнул в сердцах, что более отстойного он ничего в своей жизни не читал. И, вуаля, перенёсся в эту книжку одним из героев, и мистический искусственный интеллект под названием Система одарила его заданием улучшить сюжет, раз он оказался таким литературным критиком. </p><p>Этот поворот сюжета тоже был достаточно стандартным для китайских новелл, “про попаданцев,” звал их Хичоль. В общем, как обычно в таких историях идёт, персонаж (Ван Цзяер), в которого перенёсся Джексон, был, конечно, заклятым врагом главного героя этой новеллы внутри новеллы. Главного героя звали Линь Цзайфань и они с Цзяером, конечно, в итоге наверняка были вместе после кучи недосказанностей и недоразумений, оставляя на сердце удовлетворение от пусть и не слишком интеллектуального, но эмоционально богатого приключения в мир китайских любовных романов… По крайней мере так предполагал Хичоль, начиная читать, и уже ко второй главе втянулся в сложносочиненный сюжет со сложноподчиненными отношениями героев. К концу первой бутылки и пятой главы, Хичоль тихонько вибрировал в остывающей ванне. </p><p>“Когда он выкладывал это по главам, читатели, наверное, просто сходили с ума,” подумал Хичоль. </p><p>Автор особенно ценил клифхенгеры, а уровень кликбейтности отношений главных героев просто поражал воображение! Казалось бы, если ты пишешь гейскую новеллу, ты должен испытывать хоть какую-то жалость к читателям и хотя бы изредка поливать бальзамом их израненные души! Но автор поразительным образом водил читателей за нос, чтобы все время с ним же их и оставить. Отношения главных героев были так аккуратно прописаны, что Хичоль всё никак не мог понять, реально ли они друг друга ненавидят, или у них есть шанс на дружбу, или это вообще всё было замысловатым сексуальным напряжением между героями, или автор сам ничего не понимал и писал непоследовательную ерунду. </p><p>Мало того, что герои не понимали, что они чувствуют друг к другу, читатели этого тоже совершенно не понимали! То они вроде бы были ближе друг к другу чем к кому бы то ни было, то какое-то неудачное слово кого угодно внезапно делало их самыми злостными врагами, то напряжение между ними можно было резать ножом, то они совершенно игнорировали друг друга и внезапно флиртовали с симпатичными сёстрами по культивации. На десяток глав Хичоль уверовал, что вообще читает просто приключенческий роман без какой-либо романтики, но потом Ван Цзяер снова начал подтрунивать над Линь Цзайфанем, с такой искренностью описывая его привлекательность, что Хичоль в раздражении ударился головой о стену. </p><p>Ургх, если бы не холодная к тому моменту вода в ванной, Хичоль бы уже, наверное, полыхал как от раздражения, так и от нетерпения, и, честно говоря, он уже был немного пьян. И всё же, он был не из тех людей, кто бросал гореть на полпути. Поэтому, наскоро вытеревшись, Хичоль надел тёплую пижаму, вытащил вторую бутылку из холодильника и пару мандаринов из корзины и забрался на диван дочитывать в окружении своих котов. </p><p>Он читал до самой ночи. А потом бесконечный пожар отношений достиг максимального размера, как вдруг всему этому настал конец, не принёсший никакого удовлетворения, а вовсе и даже сплошную головную боль и разбитое сердце. Проще говоря, на новом витке сюжета и отношений история просто оборвалась, и Хичоль в ужасе пролистал страницу на начало, чтобы проверить теги. Конечно же, он был тут, самый ненавистный тег на свете: «брошенная работа»! Хичоль столько раз обещал себе отфильтровывать эти работы раз и навсегда, никогда не начинать их читать даже, потому что его бедное сердце не выдержит больше таких разочарований.</p><p>“Особенно обидно,” подумал он, почесывая живот Хибома, “что это всё оборвалось именно там, где оборвалось: когда Линь Цзайфань и Ван Цзяер одержали победу в парном турнире по культивации с саблями, и, если у вас было не совсем каменное сердце, то могло показаться, что Цзайфань что-то понял про его чувства к Ван Цзяеру. Да что там показаться, он прямо так и подумал чёрным по белому, что наконец-то понял кое-что важное про Ван Цзяера!”</p><p>Хичоль снова потыкал в айпад, чтобы проверить, не написал ли автор что-то ещё после этой истории, в конце концов, может, его следующая история настолько же увлекательна, но тянет читателя за хвост поменьше и закончена сто тысяч раз. Или, может быть, автор хотя бы объяснился с читателями и вкратце изложил все ответы на все вопросы: почему у их общего соученика Пяо Чжэньжуна имя совпадало с главным культиватором, но у них вроде бы не было никакой семейной связи, почему никто, включая автора, не обращал внимания на то, что младший соученик Ван Вэньван говорил как миллениал, почему, наконец, главные герои показательно не разговаривали друг с другом в главах со сто пятьдесят третьей по сто шестьдесят вторую. Но нет, Хань Гэн пропал из литературных кругов после выхода двести семнадцатой главы своей дебютной истории в конце 2007 года с концами, словно его и не было.</p><p>— Вот было бы неплохо, — сказал Хичоль Хибому, вновь откладывая айпад с досадой, — если бы автора этого можно было потрясти, а заодно это всё поправить, поработать над текстом, хорошенько вычитать. Кто был редактором всего этого безобразия? Кто держал автора за его авторскую руку? Вот бы дать им хорошего пинка.</p><p>В это же время произошло ровно три вещи:</p><p>Во-первых, </p><p>“С Новым Годом, хён!” мигнул телефон Хичоля сообщением, время отправления — ноль часов ноль минут первого января 2020 года. </p><p>Во-вторых, </p><p>“Ваше заявление принято, обработано и исполнено,” — сообщила Система. “Добро пожаловать в 2007 год.”</p><p>В-третьих, </p><p>— Мяy, — сказал Хибом, переворачивать на другой бок. Рука Хичоля, которая так надоедливо чесала его пузо, наконец-то исчезла, как и весь остальной Хичоль. Наконец-то. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Люди взрывали хлопушки, гигантский экран на стене торгового центра (видимо?) показывал “00:00 С Новым 2007 Годом!” и искусственный салют, и небольшая толпа вокруг Хичоля громко поздравляла друг друга с Новым Годом на китайском. </p><p>Хичоль обречённо подумал, что сошёл с ума. </p><p>В общем, не самое удивительное развитие событий. Мама всегда говорила, что всё это аниме до добра не доведёт. А бабушка? С тех пор как она узнала, что Хичоль решил изучать китайский в университете, не было ни разу, чтобы она не напомнила ему при встрече, что не для того царь Седжон изобретал хангыль, чтобы столетия спустя Хичоль снова писал на китайском. И весь этот алкоголь? Хичоль смеялся над переживаниями Шивона, но кто оказался прав? С другой стороны, раз уж он уже сошёл с ума, выпить хотелось ещё. </p><p>“Дружеская подсказка,” радостно сообщила Система, от чего Хичоль лишь сильнее уверовал в свою ненормальность, “вы в своём уме.”</p><p>“Где я?” спросил Хичоль, хотя читал, что не стоит разговаривать с голосами в голове. </p><p>“Китай, Пекин, торговый центр SJMall, вход номер 3,” всё так же радостно сообщила Система. “Дружеская подсказка, дата важнее, чем место.”</p><p>Система замолчала. Повисла пауза.</p><p>“И какая же дата?” покорно спросил Хичоль, уставившись на экран торгового центра SJMall, который безжалостно проспойлерил ответ на этот вопрос.</p><p>“Первое января 2007 года, с Новым Годом!” всё так же радостно (серьёзно, уже достала) ответила Система. “Ваше благородное желание добиться успешного завершения новеллы было услышано и выполнено. Поздравляем!” </p><p>В голове Хичоля раздались аплодисменты как в дурацких тв шоу, и он с тоской подумал о том, как утомительно быть сумасшедшим. </p><p>“Дружеская подсказка: вы не сумасшедший,” снова напомнила Система. </p><p>Хичоль решил игнорировать её и спросил проходящего мимо человека, какой сегодня год. </p><p>— Две тысячи седьмой наступил, — радостно отозвался мужчина, игнорируя странность вопроса. — С Новым годом! </p><p>Не только голоса, но и галлюцинации, огорчился Хичоль. </p><p>“Дружеская подсказка: если вы будете игнорировать задание и настаивать на своём сумасшествии, задание не будет выполнено.”</p><p>“И что тогда?” не удержался Хичоль. </p><p>“Вы будете уничтожены,” всё тем же радостным тоном сообщила Система. </p><p>Честно говоря, прочитав столько новелл с подобным сюжетом, Хичоль мог бы и сам догадаться. </p><p>Пять минут спустя он сидел в круглосуточном Макдональдсе, спрятавшись в углу от глаз усталых работников, которым выпало работать в новогоднюю ночь. Не Китайский Новый год, конечно, но всё равно неприятно. </p><p>“Окей,” устало спросил он, зная, как эти истории обычно развиваются, “и кто я? В кого я вселился?”</p><p>Несколько минут назад в туалете в зеркале он увидел своё собственное отражение обычного себя из 2019, нет, уже 2020 года, но это ничего не значило. </p><p>“Ни в кого! Поздравляем, вы сохранили своего оригинального персонажа!” аплодисменты раздались снова, и Хичоль поморщился. </p><p>“Я не персонаж,” подумал он. </p><p>“И как я должен выживать в 2007 в Пекине как оригинальный Ким Хичоль?” спросил он вместо этого. </p><p>“Отличный вопрос! Проверьте, пожалуйста, карманы вашей куртки.”</p><p>Хичоль засунул руки в карманы и к своему облегчению нашёл в нём небольшой бумажник и что-то, что Хичоль надеялся не увидеть больше никогда в жизни: телефон-калькулятор. </p><p>“Бонус пакет нового игрока включает в себя карточку регистрации иностранца в Китае, 5 юаней и новенький телефон марки HTC Экскалибур на базе операционной системы Windows Mobile. Новейшая разработка от ведущей тайваньской компании с современным дизайном и удобной Qwerty клавиатурой. Название указывает на революционную толщину телефона, всего 12,8 миллиметров. Телефон приятно держать в руках, а специальный пластик гарантирует отсутствие скольжения. ”</p><p>Хичоль немного обалдел от подобного рекламного текста. </p><p>“Понятно,” сказал он, разглядывая дореволюционный аппарат, “я полагаю, на айфон денег не хватило, но можно хотя бы андроид?”</p><p>“Отличный вопрос! iPhone первого поколения будет анонсирован летом 2007 года, а до первой операционной системы Android придётся подождать ещё пару лет,” с всё той же неискренней радостью сообщила Система. </p><p>Чему тут радоваться, плакать надо было! </p><p>Вздохнув, Хичоль отложил телефон в сторону и достал бумажник. Внутри действительно было 5 юаней и карточка временной регистрации. </p><p>Увидев год своего рождения ещё на тринадцать лет раньше, и так уже достаточно немолодой Хичоль совсем уже огорчился. Он подумал о двадцатитрёхлетнем Хичоле, который сейчас учился на третьем курсе в университете в Корее, читал свои первые китайские новеллы и радовался жизни. Вот бы ему сейчас дать по башке, чтобы он такими глупостями не занимался, они вон до чего доводят людей. </p><p>Под новой датой рождения Хичоля был указан адрес регистрации, и Хичоль обрадовался. </p><p>“Значит, у меня есть жилье!”</p><p>“Дружеская подсказка: данный адрес указан для регистрации и не существует,” сообщила Система, и Хичоль громко выругался. </p><p>“Сейчас час ночи первого января, где я должен провести эту ночь?” теряя остатки терпения, спросил Хичоль. </p><p>“Дружеская подсказка,” сказала Система, и Хичоль был готов закричать, “Если хост начнёт выполнять условия задания, Система будет вознаграждать кооперацию.”</p><p>Хичоль вздохнул. </p><p>“Хорошо,” обречённо сказал он, “я согласен. В чём конкретно состоит это задание?”</p><p>“Благодарим за кооперацию. Ваше задание состоит в том, чтобы помочь начинающему автору Хань Гэну аписать хорошую новеллу. Критерием будет служить рейтинг на Douban.com.”</p><p>“Douban.com?” Хичоль схватился за волосы, “Да он пишет посредственную новеллу про любовь двух парней, он даже не пройдёт цензуру, чтобы его вообще могли на этом сайте опубликовать.”</p><p>“Эта посредственная новелла вдохновила вас на этот героический подвиг,” напомнила Система. “Всё возможно, если приложить усилия. Уверены, что у вас получится!”</p><p>Хичоль посидел ещё немного, обдумывая свою тяжёлую ситуацию, пока Система снова не появилась. </p><p>“Дружеская подсказка: ночной автобус отправится с остановки рядом с Макдональдсом через 5 минут, следующий будет только через полтора часа.”</p><p>“Но мне некуда ехать.”</p><p>Едва Хичоль это подумал, как его телефон завибрировал. После нескольких неудачных попыток разблокировать этот допотопный аппарат, он смог прочитать сообщение от кого-то, кто был записан у него как “Приправа”. </p><p>“С Новым Годом, Хичоль-геге, спасибо, что согласился посмотреть за Ницю, пока я у родителей. Ключи под ковриком!”</p><p>У Хичоля немного потеплело на душе. </p><p>Переписка выше подсказала и адрес этого Приправы и, спустя десять минут, Хичоль уже мирно дремал в теплом ночном автобусе, везущем его в неизвестном направлении. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ницю, по счастью, оказался крошечным радостным пуделем, а не ребёнком (Хичоль не доверил бы себе ребёнка), а квартира загадочного Приправы — маленькой симпатичной студией недалеко от университета. По пути туда Хичоль изучил всю переписку с парнем и смог понять, что Хичоль был репетитором Чжоу Ми (как представился тот в самом первом сообщении) или Мими, как звал его Хичоль в ответных сообщениях. Они начали уроки в сентябре и занимались один раз в неделю. </p><p>“Как я мог заниматься с Мими с сентября, если я только появился здесь?” спросил он Систему. </p><p>“Это бонус от Системы, спасибо за ваше обращение,” как обычно радостно ответила Система. </p><p>“Но где я жил в это время, когда я гипотетически знакомился с Мими? Почему я не могу и дальше там жить?” никак не унимался Хичоль. </p><p>“Информация недоступна,” ответила Система. </p><p>“Но это дырка в сюжете,” разозлился Хичоль, “Как вы можете требовать от меня улучшений в сюжете книги, если у вас сюжет реальной жизни провисает?”</p><p>“Поздравляем, вы открыли доп квест — закрытие сюжетной дырки. При выполнении вы получите бонус, при невыполнении вы будете уничтожены. Вы хотите принять дополнительный квест?” всё тем же бодрым голосом предложила Система, и Хичоль в ужасе решил не уточнять больше и решительно отказался. </p><p>Он хотел дальше изучить свои сообщения, но больше ничего не было — Ким Хичоль 2007 года, в которого превратился Ким Хичоль 2020 года, казался ужасным странным человеком, который общался только со студентом, репетитором у которого он был. Если бы Хичолю кто рассказал про подобного персонажа, он бы сразу решил, что это какой-то извращенец, который явно планировал что-то нехорошее. Из плюсов — у Хичоля была какая-никакая, но подработка и ночлег на две недели до возвращения Мими. </p><p>Завалившись на гостевой диван и обняв Ницю, Хичоль долго смотрел в окно на отблески огней от проезжающих машин на стены дома напротив, пока наконец-то не уснул. </p><p>Он проснулся от назойливого лизания в нос, и, хотел было подумать, что Хибом сошёл с ума, но потом события сумасшедшей ночи заявили о своей сокрушительной реальности крошечным коричневым пуделем, который тыкался в лицо Хичолю и требовал еды, прогулки и любви. Хичоль бы тоже требовал, если бы был крошечным и милым, а не тридцатишестилетним и вечно усталым. </p><p>— Вот поэтому я и не завожу собак, — сказал он Ницю, но послушно встал и начал одеваться.</p><p>Залеживаться в любом случае было нельзя: до возвращения Мими нужно было устроить свою жизнь и найти жилье и работу. Это, конечно, было нечестно: обычно попаданцы попадали на полный пансион — в богатые кланы, знатные семьи и в устроенную жизнь, а не вот это всё. Перемещение в реальную жизнь принесло скучные, но очень реальные проблемы. </p><p>Хичоль думал об этом, пока Ницю обнюхивал какие-то подозрительные кусты рядом с домом. Куртка, которую Хичоль натянул спросонья, явно была рассчитана на кого-то более высокого и погоду более тёплую, и он отчаянно пытался втянуть шею в плечи, пока она совсем не отвалилась. В момент особого сильного порыва ветра он увидел наконец-то спасительную вывеску Старбакса на здании через дорогу. Ницю не успел и гавкнуть, как они уже входили в заведение.</p><p>Хичоль так обрадовался перспективе кофеина, а тёплый воздух кофейни вскружил ему замёрзшую голову, так что он вспомнил, что у него совсем нет денег, только уже почти сделав заказ. Сделав вид, что он внезапно передумал, Хичоль попытался слиться со стойкой с сахаром, салфетками и всем подобным. Мало того, что у него в принципе было всего несколько юаней после вчерашней поездки на автобусе, так он ещё и нацепил не свою куртку на выходе. </p><p>Кофе всё же хотелось невыносимо, и он запустил руки в карманы куртки Мими, проверить, не завалялось ли там какой мелочи. Его взгляд сам собой скользнул по доске объявлений, такой типичной для кофеен Старбакса. Мгновенно Хичоль наткнулся на своё собственное объявление о преподавании корейского носителем языка. Хичоль уставился на него, пытаясь найти различия с его настоящим почерком, но объявление выглядело абсолютно хичолевским. Прямо над ним висело объявление о наборе сотрудников в Старбакс. Хичоль скользнул по нему взглядом один раз, но он совсем не хотел в тридцать шесть лет снова работать в фастфуде, лучше уж умереть.</p><p>Монет в карманах не оказалось, и он устало дёрнул Ницю к выходу. </p><p>“Дружеская подсказка,” снова ввязалась Система, когда он уже тянулся открыть дверь. “Это любимое кафе Хань Гэна.”</p><p>Нога Хичоля застыла над порогом. Он бросил взгляд обратно на призывно блестящую кофемашину и бариста лет пятнадцати, злобно глядящую в его сторону из-за приоткрытой двери. Он вспомнил, как работал в Старбаксе на третьем курсе… </p><p>Пятнадцать минут спустя у Хичоля была работа, а напиток, который он приготовил, чтобы показать менеджеру, что он действительно работал раньше в Старбаксе, ему даже разрешили допить.</p><p>— Тебе повезло, что нам не хватает сотрудников, — напоследок сказала ему Сон Цянь весьма дружелюбно, чуть смягчив свой гнев на милость, увидев, что он реально умеет всё то, что говорит, — обычно мы не берём людей прямо так с улицы. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Чтобы не остаться реально человеком с улицы, когда Мими вернётся с каникул, Хичоль озаботился вопросом поиска жилья. Кружка горячего кофе сделала из него человека, а вежливый рейд на кухню Мими немного утолил его голод. </p><p>С новой кружкой кофе Хичоль сел за компьютер Мими и, конечно, ожидал, что он будет запаролен, но Мими его приятно удивил. Интернет тоже принял его без проблем, а потом Хичоль привычно было пошёл на байду попытаться погуглить ответы на свои вопросы. Но к его удивлению заглавной страницей Мими был Google.cn, несмотря на великий китайский фаервол. Оказалось, что в 2007 году Гугл ещё не был заблочен в Китае. </p><p>Прочитав несколько статей Википедии про текущее мировое устройство, Хичоль сфокусировался на изучении сайта университета, рядом с которым жил Мими. Обычно все дешёвые места жилья были известны именно студентам, а студенты обсуждали все свои насущные вопросы на форумах. </p><p>Зарывшись в ветку о жилье, он достаточно быстро наткнулся на страничку, где люди искали себе соседа для совместного съёма жилья или писали отзывы на квартиры, общежития и гостевые дома. Быстро зарегистрировавшись, Хичоль выложил своё объявление: иностранный студент аспирантуры, приехавший писать кандидатскую про китайскую литературу, ищет комнату и соседа. Байку про аспирантуру в Корее он придумал ещё для Старбакса, но ни суровая Сон Цянь, ни усталый менеджер его ничего подобного не спросили, поэтому он решил использовать эту идею тут. </p><p>Довольный, Хичоль перечитал своё объявление и, несколько раз проверив указанный номер телефона, закрыл страничку. Оставалось надеяться, что за неделю с небольшими он найдёт что-нибудь. Подумав, что терять ему особо было нечего, на соседней ветке форума он выложил и своё объявление о репетиторстве корейского. Дополнительный заработок совсем не помешал бы. </p><p>Сделав всё это, Хичоль задумался, как же он мог выполнить задание Системы, если за всё это время он даже ещё ни разу не встретился с Хань Гэном. Обычно герой попадал прямиком в самую гущу событий, и — вжух — обязательно сталкивался с главным героем новеллы и чтобы обязательно искры сыпались от мгновенного юста. Не то чтобы Хичоль хотел юста, он в 2007 был чисто с деловой поездкой, но если бы кто-то писал новеллу о его путешествии в прошлое, она грозила стать скучной повседневной драмой о безработных иммигрантах. </p><p>Единственной зацепкой пока что был Старбакс. Не в первый раз Хичоль пожалел, что он не изучил автора подробнее, перед тем как читать Сорри Сорри, а так он не помнил практически ничего! Да, Хань Гэн был примерно одного возраста с Хичолем, а, значит, или заканчивал, или только закончил Университет, вероятно, в 2007 году. Но в Китае была тьма университетов, с тьмой факультетов, и, даже если предположить, что Хичолю повезло и Хань Гэн всё ещё учился и учился в университете Мими, как его было найти-то?</p><p>С другой стороны, озарило Хичоля, сплетни студенты тоже наверняка обсуждали на форумах. Он вписал имя Хань Гэна во внутренний поисковик сайта, не особо надеясь на результат, и на него выпала целая гора упоминаний. </p><p>Такого Хичоль не ожидал — молодого автора неудачной фентези о геях-культиваторах он представлял себе человеком, не очень интересным для студенческих сплетен. Но или у Хань Гэна был полный тёзка, или Хичоль ошибался. </p><p>В отличие от статей в Википедии, студенты говорили между собой не очень понятно, никто не хотел написать специально для Хичоля, что Хань Гэн, про которого они говорят, учился на таком-то факультете или на таком-то курсе. Фотографий из-под парты тоже не было, с сожалением отметил Хичоль. Но из обрывков разговоров он понял, что Хань Гэн довольно серьёзно занимался танцами и выступал на многих мероприятиях и вроде бы был весьма популярен среди студентов. Как студентов, так и студенток, отметил Хичоль ехидно. Он достал листок бумаги и начал делать заметки, пока не почувствовал себя ужасным крипи сталкером и в ужасе не смял исписанный лист. </p><p>Смять смял, но форум не закрыл. С большим трудом он нашёл репортаж с осеннего студенческого фестиваля и на одной из фотографий нашёл танцевальный ансамбль университета. Фотография была мелкой, и никто не был подписан, но Хичоль долго на неё смотрел всё равно, переводя взгляд с одного юношеского лица на другое. Врага хотелось знать в лицо, и неудачливого писателя хотелось уже поскорее встретить, одарить невероятным хичолевым мнением, и вернуться домой с чувством выполненного дела. У Хичоля там вообще-то коты пропадают без него! </p><p>“Пятый в первом ряду,” внезапно подсказала Система, и Хичоль послушно отсчитал головы. Видно было плохо, деталей лица было вообще не разглядеть, в 2019 Хичоль и на утюг бы лучше сфотографировал, но, кажется, у Хангена была растрепанная копна светлых волос, чем-то напоминающая причёску, что и сам Хичоль носил примерно в это время. Почему-то именно эта деталь кончательно окунула Хичоля в реальность происходящего. Впервые он понял, что есть конкретный человек, который виноват в этой ситуации, и вот он, вот этот человек!</p><p>“Вот козёл крашенный,” подумал Хичоль со злостью. “Улыбается ещё наверняка. И какого хера он начал писать всякий булшит, если не планировал его дописывать? Танцевал бы себе и танцевал, а не тревожил приличных мужчин!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Хичоль, привыкший впахивать, довольно быстро влился в рутину работы в Старбаксе и заботы о Ницю. Он заново выучил весь рабочий лексикон и вспомнил, как делаются все эти напитки, которые, он клялся и божился столько лет назад, остались для него в прошлом. С другой стороны, он же как раз был в прошлом, ха. </p><p>Его коллеги по смене все были примерно в два раза младше Хичоля (Генри был ровно в два раза младше), но при этом все новинки, столь будоражащие всех в 2007, однажды были всё теми же новинками для Хичоля в прошлом. Поэтому общаться ему с ними было легко и просто с одной стороны, несмотря на то, что они, вероятно, думали о нём как о молодящемся дедушке, а он сам иногда думал, что они ужасно устарели. </p><p>В общем, так или иначе, в коллектив он за неделю вписался, а вот Хань Гэна так ни разу и не видел. Хичоль ещё не потерял, конечно, надежду (и до первой зарплаты не мог даже планировать её терять — потихоньку поедая продовольственные запасы Мими, он заколебался стирать через день свои вещи и хотел бы купить себе хотя бы вторую футболку), но начал сомневаться в том, что Ханген вообще жив. Не мог же живой человек столько дней подряд (три, три дня!) не ходить пить кофе в свою любимую кофейню. Ещё скажите, что он дома свою отстойную писанину писал, ну наверняка же в Старбаксе. Все пишут новеллы в Старбаксе, да что там новеллы, даже Гарри Поттера писали если не в Старбаксе, так в кафешках точно. </p><p>Как бы то ни было, деньги надо было зарабатывать, и Хичоль терпеливо готовил американо за американо, записывал имена на стаканчиках (иногда хангылем под неодобрительным взглядом Сон Цянь, но зато на радость какой-нибудь юной кассиопеи), предлагал посетителям чизкейки и пончики, и иногда делал какой-нибудь базовый латте арт для особенно улыбчивых посетительниц. </p><p>На его объявление о поиске соседа никто не отозвался, что и не было особо удивительным — во-первых, странный корейский мужик, во-вторых, середина учебного года, когда у всех более-менее уже были решены вопросы с жильём. Хичоль начал присматриваться к комнатам и квартирам на одного, но цены для работника Старбакса, конечно, были неподъёмные. По счастью, его второе объявление было гораздо более популярным: за три дня он получил четыре сообщения о потенциальных новых учениках. Корейская волна вовсю бушевала в Китае (и её тоже пока что не заблокировали, ха), и студенты были на самом её гребне. У того же Мими вся комната была завешана плакатами с Кюхёном из группы KRY, вызывая у Хичоля военные флешбеки о самых безумных фанатских стадиях его сестры. </p><p>В первый же свой выходной от Старбакса Хичоль направился в университетскую библиотеку, где он должен был встретиться с парой новых учеников для пробного урока корейского. Одна из них, Мэн Цзя, первокурсница с танцевального отделения, вызывала у него особенно много надежд — может быть, она знала Хань Гэна? Хичоль планировал аккуратно расспросить её после занятия. </p><p>Три часа спустя Хичоль отупело смотрел на кофе-автомат, побликивающий разноцветными огоньками. Шкала прогресса на экране медленно наполнялась, и Хичоль устало ждал свой напиток. Наконец дьявольская машина выплюнула драгоценную (во всех смыслах этого слова, плохой кофе не должен так дорого стоить) жидкость в пластиковый стаканчик, и Хичоль жадно выхватил его из автомата быстрее, чем сам от себя ожидал. Он сделал первый глоток, мгновенно принял как кару небес, что забыл отключить добавление сахара, и всё равно блаженно прикрыл глаза. </p><p>— Тяжёлый день? — спросил следующий клиент нефтеперерабатывающей машины по случайности называемой кофе-автоматом (это, кстати, объясняло высокие цены: нефть, кажется, в 2007 была ещё дорогой.) Хичоль неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону говорящего, потому что каждый же приличный человек знал, что двухметровый радиус вокруг кофемашины — это священная зона, свободная от любых разговоров. Место, где каждый может в тишине и спокойствии принять свою горькую долю и запить эту пилюлю ещё более горькой отравой, какой бы эта доля ни была: если тебя занесло на 13 лет в прошлое, если тебе негде было жить или даже если молодая китайская девушка, участница твоей самой любимой поп-группы из будущего, только что полтора часа пытала тебя про жизнь в Корее и поп-индустрию. Мэн Цзя, или Джиа, как её в будущем знал Хичоль, готовилась к прослушиванию и пленных не брала. Про Хань Гэна Хичолю не нашлось куда даже слова вставить. </p><p>— Год тяжёлый, — наконец устало отозвался Хичоль, не глядя, выкинул стаканчик в корзину рядом с автоматом и, потирая вновь заболевшую голову, пошёл собирать свои немногочисленные вещи. </p><p>— Но сегодня только восьмое января, — донеслось ему в спину, и Хичоль фыркнул: что бы вы вообще понимали. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>На свои честно заработанные болтовней о кейпопе деньги Хичоль решил зайти в бар и выпить пива. Не то чтобы он планировал прямо упиться вдупель, денег у него столько всё равно не было, но жизнь как-то потеряла весь смысл, кофе в университетской библиотеке стоило чуть ли не дороже пива, так что он решил, что одна пинта пива ничего не испортит. </p><p>Но, конечно, после первой, которую он выпил буквально одним махом, он решил, что это несерьезно и даже не считается, и что вторая пинта будет не лишней. Он даже удовольствия никакого не получил, так быстро он осушил кружку, поэтому не выпить вторую — это было только зря потраченные деньги! Их у него, кстати, оставалось ещё немного, на них он планировал перекусить, но перекусить он мог и потом, дома у Мими. Так что вместо этого он заказал ещё пинту, и вот её-то он планировал медленно с наслаждением тянуть.</p><p>Он как раз сделал первый глоток (второй пинты) и аж закрыл глаза от удовольствия, как стул рядом с ним кто-то занял, и Хичоль инстинктивно подвинулся, чтобы освободить немного места.</p><p>— Тоже пива, пожалуйста, — заказал сосед, и Хичоль посмотрел на него. Это был молодой человек, наверняка студент старших курсов. У него тоже были крашеные волосы, как у Хань Гэна на том фото, и Хичоль подумал, что это была, видимо, действительно популярная причёска в это время. Студент, меж тем, швырнул на барную стойку потрёпанную тетрадку в темной обложке и уставился на неё как на врага. Когда минуту спустя бармен поставил перед ним высокий стакан пива, он сделал из него большой глоток как для храбрости, достал из рюкзака ручку, открыл тетрадь на чистом листе и уставился теперь на страницу. Хичоль, который в общем изначально не планировал ни на кого пялиться, решил, что чего шоу пропадать, облокотился на локоть и понаблюдал за этой битвой несколько минут.</p><p>— Курсовая? — наконец спросил он, и студент поднял на него глаза, откинув чёлку назад, и Хичоль подумал, что, возможно, ошибся и это был студент младших курсов.</p><p>— Что? — переспросил он, и Хичоль повторил свой вопрос. </p><p>Парень с нескрываемым облегчением закрыл тетрадь и отодвинул ее от себя:</p><p>— Типа того, — сказал он в итоге и внезапно улыбнулся Хичолю, видимо, за спасение от обязанности сейчас работать над заданием. Улыбка сделала его, в общем, и без того симпатичное лицо ещё приятнее. Эх, подумал Хичоль с какой-то меланхолией, мимолетная свежесть молодости.</p><p>Меланхоличный Хичоль — это был пьяный Хичоль, уровень первый, и Хичолю бы стоило обратить на это внимание, но Внимательный Хичоль был пьяным Хичолем пятого уровня, и к тому моменту, когда он появлялся на вечеринке, обычно уже было поздно что-то менять. Обычно Хичоля не развозило и с одной пинты пива, конечно, но, во-первых, за последнее время он очень устал, ещё, кажется, в первой версии 2007, а вторая версия 2007 его встретила несладко, а, во-вторых, довольно плачевная ситуация с деньгами в 2007 привела к тому, что последние несколько дней он не то чтобы прямо голодал, но ел примерно как в студенческие годы.</p><p>Именно поэтому вместо того, чтобы заплатить и поехать домой, Хичоль сделал ещё один глоток пива и дружелюбно продолжил беседу:</p><p>— Какой предмет?</p><p>Студент на секунду замешкался, словно забыл о чём идёт речь, но потом посмотрел на тетрадку: </p><p>— Эм, история древнего Китая.</p><p>Хичоль знал об истории древнего Китая только те куски из его собственных университетских курсов истории, где Китай всячески обижал древнюю Корею, и несуществующие варианты древнего Китая с геями-культиваторами, достигающими просвещения и вечной молодости. Поэтому, конечно же, он радостно улыбнулся:</p><p>— Моя любимая тема!</p><p>Вспомнив, что у него есть заготовка, он тут же гордо продолжил: — Конечно, после китайской литературы, это моя специализация.</p><p>— Ты из моего университета? — как-то приятно удивился студент, так что Хичоль даже не обиделся на явный намёк на то, что он слишком стар для студенчества.</p><p>— Я в аспирантуре, пишу кандидатскую.</p><p>— Я не замечал тебя вокруг, — сказал студент, и Хичоль подумал уже с небольшим раздражением, что можно бы было и перестать указывать на то, что такой возрастной студент выделялся бы в толпе со страшной силой.</p><p>— Я приехал из Кореи только неделю назад, — сказал он, чтобы закрыть тему.</p><p>— Ты мне нравишься, — вдруг на вполне внятном корейском выдал парень, и Хичоль от неожиданности допил вторую пинту.</p><p>— Что? — тоже по-корейски спросил он в ответ, и парень рассмеялся:</p><p>— Это всё, что я знаю на корейском: это, извините, спасибо и мать-настоятельница.</p><p>Такое ощущение, что корейскому его учил Шивон, подумал Хичоль.</p><p>— Почему мать-настоятельница? — спросил Хичоль, уже ничего не понимая. Если бы он не допил пиво, он бы сейчас сделал ещё один глоток. Он покрутил свой пустой стакан, но, прежде чем он успел даже подумать о том, может ли он себе позволить ещё, следующая пинта материализовалась перед ним.</p><p>— Я угощаю, ты же гость, — смущенно улыбнулся этот посол доброй воли великого китайского народа. Хичоль хмыкнул. — Так ты пишешь кандидатскую? Какая тема?</p><p>Так как этот пункт у Хичоля не был продуман, он несколько замешкался и сделал ещё глоток пива. Мысли о китайской литературе из головы как ветром сдуло.</p><p>— Про онлайн сериализацию, влияние фидбэка на сюжет в сравнении с сериализацией в литературных журналах двадцатого века, — рот Хичоля сам, кажется, родил все эти словосочетания, и Хичоль был невероятно впечатлён. </p><p>Его собеседник, казалось, был впечатлён ничуть не меньше:</p><p>— Звучит ужасно интересно, — с придыханием сказал он, подавшись в сторону Хичоля и чуть не опрокинув свой новый бокал с пивом. — А можно поподробнее?</p><p>И поэтому явление Внимательного Хичоля произошло в этот раз во время горячего спора о том, допустимо ли авторам перекраивать работу, которую они уже частично выложили. Хичоль к тому моменту уже сформировал у себя в голове не только своё отношение к комплексной проблеме, но и выдумал пару-другую исследовательских работ по смежным темам, чтобы поддержать свою позицию несуществующими цитатами несуществующих академиков, и эмоционально тыкал в барную столешницу, словно на ней были высечены правила жизни и вселенной, а не расплескано пиво.</p><p>Его оппонент смотрел на него так внимательно, слушал каждое слово Хичоля настолько жадно, что Хичолю даже самую малость стало стыдно от всего бреда, что он нёс. Но лишь чуть-чуть: если коротко суммировать его позицию, то он топил за то, что лучше всего выкладывать уже законченную работу, но лучше отредактировать самым жестоким образом всю работу в самый распоследний момент, если это поможет автору дописать, чем просто завести себя и сюжет в угол и бросить. Да и лишний раз отредактировать текст всегда было делом полезным. В общем, за свою позицию Хичолю было не стыдно, а поэтому и стыд за форму изложения этой позиции был не особо велик. Если он вбросил в дискуссию ещё и свою личную, вообще ничем не поддерживаемую, кроме его много раз разбитого сердца, позицию о том, что удалять тексты из интернета — это вообще хуже всего на свете и сравнимо только с сжиганием рукописей, то некому было его осудить.</p><p>Студент с таким чувством участвовал в дискуссии на наверняка вообще неблизкую ему тему выкладываемой в интернете художественной литературы, что Хичоль даже растрогался. Вообще, конечно, подумал он, на секунду засмотревшись на раскрасневшееся лицо оппонента, на потемневшие глаза и расширенные зрачки, на то, как всё тело студента подалось ему навстречу, — интеллектуальное возбуждение, конечно, проявлялось вообще неотличимо от возбуждения сексуального. В шумном баре, несмотря на то что Хичоль говорил достаточно эмоционально и поэтому громко, собеседнику приходилось, видимо, буквально по губам читать, что там ему пытался объяснить Хичоль, и всё вместе это стороннему наблюдателю, конечно, могло показаться очень пылким флиртом, и вскоре один из участников, конечно, должен был предложить закончить вечер где-то ещё. Хичоль едва не фыркнул, когда ему в голову пришло это сравнение.</p><p>— Тут очень громко, — прокричал ему студент, — я живу недалеко, давай продолжим разговор о влиянии комментариев на возможное продолжение уже у меня дома?</p><p>И тут Хичоля осенило, и он от счастья чуть не расцеловал своего случайного собеседника. Конечно, комментарии! Он вскочил со стула словно ужаленный, схватил свои вещи и был на выходе ещё до того, как сообразил что происходит, и не успел не то что заплатить — хотя бы попрощаться. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Всю дорогу до дома Мими, Хичоль только и думал о том, какой он идиот. Для человека из 2019 года подобная недогадливость была особенно постыдной, и Хичоль клятвенно пообещал себе, что если вдруг кто-нибудь всё же однажды узнает о его идиотских приключениях в Китае 2007 года, эту маленькую деталь Хичоль как-нибудь утаит. Ворвавшись домой, Хичоль тут же бросился к компьютеру, чуть не споткнувшись о вертящегося под ногами Ницю. Он вбил в гугл дурацкое название дурацкой новеллы, и после недолгого ожидания (всё же интернет в 2007 был совсем не тот) увидел проклятую знакомую страничку.</p><p>Автор бросил новеллу в 2007 году, так? Но до этого он же выкладывал обновления достаточно часто и, кажется, даже в комментариях с читателями общался. Ну так вот же он, 2007 год, Хань Гэн вполне ещё может быть не бросил новеллу в этом времени. Хичоль столько времени потратил, пытаясь придумать, как найти человека оффлайн, когда ему вполне бы хватило онлайн-версии. </p><p>Он в нетерпении пролистал до последнего обновления, чтобы проверить, есть ли у него ещё время до того, как Хань Гэн решит бросить свою работу. Двести семнадцатая глава, напомнил себе он, пусть он ещё не выложил двести семнадцатую главу, и тогда Хичоль… с одной стороны, тогда Хичоль что? Оставит комментарий? У Хань Гэна было достаточно много читателей и без него, и все их комментарии почему-то не спасли новеллу. Но это был его лучший шанс в любом случае, и в тот раз у Хань Гэна не было его, хичолевского, комментария.</p><p>Когда страничка загрузилась, на Хичоля смотрела та самая проклятая двести семнадцатая глава, выложенная три дня назад. Ван Цзяэр снова обнял Линь Цзайфаня в порыве эмоций от одержанного выигрыша, и Линь Цзайфаня снова застыл, поражённый внезапным чувством, природу которого ни он, ни Хичоль так никогда и не узнали, потому что именно на этом месте подлый автор оборвал главу и работу.</p><p>Но в этот раз, возможно, всё ещё можно было исправить.</p><p>Хичоль прокрутил страницу ниже сквозь поток комментариев от радостных читательниц, сквозь стену сердец и рыданий, что отп наконец-то будет счастливо. Как автор мог бросить всё на таком эмоциональном подъёме у читателей, снова подумал Хичоль.</p><p>Взяв всю свою волю в кулак, он открыл страницу нового комментария и, с трудом попадая по клавишам от внезапно нахлынувшего волнения и остаточного опьянения, попытался написать самый мотивирующий комментарий в мире. Сначала он написал, как он счастлив читать эту новеллу, какие у автора интересные и свежие сюжетные ходы. Тут Хичоль пустил в сердце скупую слезу, но Хань Гэн действительно не был виноват, что в 2019 году это все уже давно были настолько заезженные тропы. В 2007 году это действительно были свежие идеи, которые зададут направление целому десятилетию последующих новелл. В конце концов Хичоль поставил сердечко и приписал «автор, мы в тебя верим! отл» и решил перечитать свой комментарий перед отправкой. </p><p>Все было хорошо, это был самый тошнотворно сладкий комментарий, который Хичоль написал в своей жизни, и наверняка любому будет приятно его получить. Он уже почти кликнул на «отправить», как вдруг засмотрелся на остальные комментарии, блестящие поддержкой автору, героям, выражающие любовь, обожание и сердечное ожидание продолжения. Чем комментарий Хичоля должен был отличаться от всех предыдущих? С чего вдруг Хань Гэн должен был мотивироваться вот именно сейчас, от того что юзернейм номер три тысячи восемьдесят пять оставил ему комментарий любви, как и все предыдущие комментарии до него?</p><p>Хичоль застыл с мышкой на кнопке «отправить». Он мог, конечно, добавить какой-то критики…</p><p>Сказано — сделано.</p><p>Хичоль стёр текст комментария и,  не менее красочно, чем он описал свой восторг, начал писать обо всех косяках, которые так раздражали его, когда он читал новеллу. Дырки сюжета, тысячи их, ружья, которые не стреляют, герои, которые меняют своё мнение как перчатки. Хичоль описал их все. </p><p>Но, застыл он посреди разгрома мотивации героев, не будет ли это ещё более бесполезно? На разных авторов, конечно, критика по-разному влияла, но как было предсказать реакцию Хань Гэна? Может, в этой жизни он бросит новеллу из-за того, что критика Хичоля была слишком жёсткой? Хичоль такого просто не переживёт. Буквально, если верить Системе. </p><p>Хичоль всех этих диванных критиков в интернете никогда особенно не любил, чтобы самому становиться таким. И по своим работам он критику нормально был готов слушать только от людей, мнению которых он доверял: друзей, близких коллег или редакторов, работающих над его переводами. От Чонсу одним словом.</p><p>Выходило, ему надо было стать Чонсу для Хань Гэна, чтобы иметь возможность подбадривать, и конструктивно критиковать, и подпинывать его, когда тот хочет бросить писать. </p><p>Стирая комментарий, Хичоль начал в третий раз: «Такой отличный текст может сделать лучше только отличный редактор! Начиная от правки грамматических ошибок, обсуждения сюжета и мотиваций героев, заканчивая чашкой отлично сваренного кофе и держанием за руку в трудные моменты: беты оказывают полный спектр услуг! Хань Гэн, напиши мне в личку, если заинтересован!»</p><p>Хичоль перечитал свой рекламный питч и подумал, что не хватает только резюме прикрепить к этому мотивационному письму. Он заменил все восклицательные знаки на точки, но помогло не сильно. Вместо тысячи слов послания всегда можно было приложить дикпик, утверждала одна великая новелла, но, пожалуй, всё же не стоило. </p><p>Он перечитал ещё раз, и уже собирался удалить текст снова и попытаться родить что-то получше, но из-за резкого возгласа Системы случайно отправил сообщение.</p><p>— Что? — переспросил он, в шоке глядя, как его тупое сообщение загрузилось на странице. </p><p>“Хань Гэн снова онлайн,” повторила Система. Хичоль с ещё большим остервенением начал искать, как удалить комментарий, и Система благосклонно добавила: ”Опция удаления  комментариев доступна только вип пользователям.”</p><p>Страница автоматически обновилась, и за комментарием Хичоля уже появилась пара следующих реакций читателей: один с восторгами по поводу объятий главных героев, а второй — ответ Хичолю.</p><p>“Эй, Супер Космическая Бета, ты его побетить предлагаешь, папапа или руку и сердце вообще?“</p><p>Хичоль вдохнул, выдохнул, и решил оставить подкол без ответа.</p><p>Он много раз обновил страницу за последующий час, но если Хань Гэн и видел его сообщение, то, видимо, решил оставить его без ответа. Ужасно огорченный, Хичоль лёг спать.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Хань Гэн: “Привет, это Хань Гэн. Я заинтересован.” 04:32</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Спонсоры этого безобразия ХАНЧОЛИ ПОДЕРЖАЛИСЬ ЗА РУКИ В КИТАЕ В 2019</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хичоль в миллионный раз за утро перечитал сообщение и чуть не обжёгся потоком кофе из кофемашины, тоже не в первый раз за день. Хорошо хоть утро выдалось достаточно спокойным и никто не дышал недовольно над душой у Хичоля, что он не так расторопно как обычно готовит им их напитки.</p><p>После своего тупого сообщения он на самом деле не ожидал никакого ответа, но теперь, получив его, оказалось, что он настолько не готов, что даже и не рад его получить. Кто вообще соглашается на такие предложения, которые звучат как дешёвые подкаты от крипи чуваков в интернете? Разве не ещё более крипи чуваки в интернете? На что это он согласен? Хичоль вытянул телефон из кармана, чтобы ещё раз перечитать. Какой-то допотопный браузер медленно подтягивал страничку, пока Хичоль, не глядя, протирал столешницу.</p><p>Дверной колокольчик зазвенел, сообщая о новом посетителе, и Хичоль быстро обернулся.</p><p>— Большой капучино, пожалуйста, — сказал вчерашний студент, уткнувшись в телефон, и Хичоль поспешно запихнул свой в карман фартука. Он взял новый стакан из стопки и улыбнулся.</p><p>— Чай латте с шотом эспрессо отлично помогает от похмелья, — доверительно сообщил он, подавшись вперёд, и студент впервые посмотрел на Хичоля.</p><p>— Ой! — интеллигентно сказал он, округлив и без того весьма круглые глаза. — Привет!</p><p>Хичоль улыбнулся ещё шире:</p><p>— Привет.</p><p>Студент улыбнулся тоже, и Хичоль с нежностью в сердце подумал, какие всё же в молодости все симпатичные и незадолбанные. </p><p>— Ну так что? — спросил он, когда стало понятно, что в 2007 проблема рассеянного внимания стояла так же остро у молодёжи, как и в 2019. — Капучино? Или всё же чай?</p><p>— Да, — сказал студент, и, когда Хичоль улыбнулся снова, тут же поправился, — капучино. Чай в следующий раз.</p><p>Хичоль выбил чек и выдал сдачу. Он начал готовить напиток, и студент перебрался к стойке ожидания.</p><p>— Так ты работаешь тут? — спросил он.</p><p>— Ммм, — подтвердил Хичоль, заправляя эспрессо машину.</p><p>— Давно? — Хичоль повернулся, удивленный расспросу, и парень быстро продолжил. — Я просто довольно часто тут бываю, я живу недалеко, и никогда тебя тут не видел.</p><p>— Недавно переехал, — ответил Хичоль, — мы вчера это обсуждали. Твой кофе, хорошего дня.</p><p>— А, да, спасибо, — студент ещё постоял немного, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, а потом, бросив напоследок «увидимся», исчез с такой скоростью, словно за ним гнались.</p><p>Хичоль хмыкнул. Настроение его от всего этого эпизода улучшилось, и Хичоль снова подумал, что молодёжь всё же всегда такая неловкая и смешная.</p><p>Он немного отвлёкся и от мыслей о дурацком сообщении, и в целом, подумал Хичоль, чего он тянет. Он достал телефон, дождался целую вечность, пока страница загрузится, и написал: «Классно, тогда предлагаю начать с самого начала: я пришлю тебе комментарии по первым пяти главам сегодня вечером, и обсудим?»</p><p>Если бы у него был его 2019 телефон, он начал бы вычитывать сразу, но так ему пришлось дотерпеть до того, как он вернулся домой. </p><p>В то время как где-то на другом конце земного шара Стив Джоббс презентовал айфон первого поколения, убеждая аудиторию своей легендарной презентации, что три с половиной дюйма "это очень большой размер" (аудитория благоговейно ахала и охала в положенных местах), Хичоль вчитался в первую главу и не без удовольствия вспомнил, что Хань Гэн тоже начал свою великую новеллу со смешной даже во второй раз шутки про размеры. </p><p>Снова хмыкнув, Хичоль начал яростно выправлять опечатки, но вскоре он отвлёкся на пришедшее личное сообщение.</p><p>Хань Гэн: "Привет, ты тут? Давай хоть познакомимся получше, раз ты будешь копаться в моей работе. Бетил ли ты кого-то до этого? Что думаешь про Сорри Сорри? Чем ты вообще по жизни занимаешься? Где живешь?" </p><p>Хань Гэн звучал как неловкий одинокий подросток, и Хичоль тоже был когда-то таким же подростком, это всё навевало столько воспоминаний. Возможно, настала пора, как это называется, отдать долг обществу, внести свою посильную лепту, стать позитивным взрослым влиянием для нового (в прошлом) поколения новых интернет пользователей.</p><p>Он начал писать ответ.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>С того дня студент (возможно, даже уже Студент) появлялся в кофейне каждый день, иногда с неповоротливым и старым даже в 2007 году ноутбуком, иногда с уже знакомой Хичолю тетрадкой. </p><p>Хичоль всегда старался перекинуться с ним парой слов, потому что тот всегда поднимал ему настроение одним своим присутствием. Он рассказывал про пельмени своей мамы, про университет, про танцы и все время интересовался прогрессом Хичоля в написании его феноменальной диссертации об интернет-троллях.</p><p>Студент сидел всё время за столом, всегда хорошо просматриваемом с барной стойки, и выглядел таким сосредоточенным, таким старательным студентом, но при этом, оказалось, обладал отличным чувством юмора, стоило ему немного отойти от первичной неловкости. Такой хороший парень, не мог нарадоваться на него Хичоль, всегда дружелюбный и приятный для усталого глаза.</p><p>Глаза у Хичоля действительно были усталые, потому что каждый вечер Хичоль вычитывал старые главы Сорри Сорри, а потом до глубокой ночи болтал с Хань Гэном.</p><p>Они обсуждали в основном, конечно, Сорри Сорри и историю, которую Хань Гэн хотел в Сорри Сорри рассказать. Потихоньку, на радость Хичоля, он узнавал внутреннюю кухню происходящего и «что же на самом деле хотел сказать автор». К его глубочайшему сожалению, автор, оказывается, сам не знал, что хотел сказать. Что там, Хань Гэн не был даже до конца уверен, БЛ он пишет или нет!</p><p>— В смысле? — написал ему тогда Хичоль, аж вскочивший со стула, и Ницю начал прыгать вокруг него, мгновенно взволнованный. — Ты видел теги своей работы? </p><p>— Один классный человек недавно сказал мне, что лучше сильно переписать начало, если это мешает развитию сюжета, — ответил Хань Гэн. — Я и тебе написал только поэтому. Я тогда уткнулся просто в непроходимый тупик и не знал, что писать дальше, потому что все идеи противоречили написанному до этого. </p><p>— Я даже думал бросить это всё с концами, — признался он, — а тут ты со своим предложением.</p><p>Хичоль отпраздновал этот прогресс шотом водки, найденной в шкафу у Мими. Ницю неодобрительно на него посмотрел, но Хичоль жил с Хибомом годами, у него был развитый иммунитет к презрению.</p><p>К слову сказать, переработка глав шла хорошо. Читатели, конечно, огорчились объявленному перерыву на выкладку новых глав, но рейтинг обновлённых отредактированных глав потихоньку улучшался. Кто-то предложил устроить всеобщую перечитку с самого начала по ходу обновления, и поэтому активность в теме новеллы не утихала, несмотря на отсутствие продолжения.</p><p>Но, потихоньку работая вместе, они обсуждали и какие-то не-Сорри-Сорри вопросы. Они обсуждали апдейты новелл, которые оба читали (и Хичоль много раз в раздражении уходил из чата, когда Хань Гэн настаивал, что сюжет наверняка свернёт в одну сторону, но Хичоль из будущего уже знал, что нифига ничего туда не свернёт, но аргументировать реальное развитие событий он не мог никак. Господи, один Гарри Поттер чего стоил!), и фильмы, каких-то пользователей в интернете, внешнеполитическую ситуацию. Иногда, очень аккуратно, Хань Гэн жаловался на события своей реальной жизни, и Хичоль повторно узнал, что тот студент и живёт в Пекине.</p><p>В целом они ладили на удивление хорошо. Некоторые идеи Хань Гэна, конечно, были слишком наивны, но Хичоль легко объяснял это себе его юным возрастом, и тут же чувствовал ностальгию по себе такому же глупому и наивному и не мог раздражаться. </p><p>За три дня до планируемого возвращения Мими прислал сообщение, что уезжает ещё на две недели к каким-то ещё более удалённым родственникам, и умолял Хичоля-хёна пожить с собакой немного дольше и присылать побольше фоток. Хичоль, который не мог спать те немногочисленные часы ночи, которые оставались после длинных разговоров с Хань Гэном, из-за нерешённого жилищного вопроса, даже прослезился от радости. </p><p>Он ответил Мими сдержанным согласием и на следующий день купил Ницю праздничных лакомств. Сам он выпил ещё водки. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Незаметно подошёл конец января.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Хичоль как раз выводил Студенту сердечки пеной в капучино, как Генри заглянул ему за плечо.</p><p>— Геге, это просто злодейски, — сказал он. — Нельзя так с чувствами парня.</p><p>— В смысле, — спросил Хичоль, не останавливаясь, — это просто шутка же, или, думаешь, слишком крипи от старого хрена как я?</p><p>Генри звякнул кассой, кажется, просто чтобы имитировать какую-то деятельность.</p><p>— Во-первых, — сказал он, звуча как самоуверенный американец (Генри был из Канады, но самоуверенность у него была из соседней страны), — прекрати уже гнать на свой возраст. Никто не считает тебя настолько старым и настолько крипи дедом, как ты сам себя считаешь. Во-вторых, паренёк же явно по самые уши втрескался, нечего посылать ему смешанные сигналы.</p><p>Руки Хичоля замерли над стаканом, и он неуверенно посмотрел на Студента.</p><p>— По уши? — переспросил он. </p><p>Студент, словно почувствовав на себе взгляд, посмотрел на Хичоля и, не подозревая ни о чём, безмятежно ему улыбнулся. Хичоль быстро отвернулся обратно к кофе. Он без былой аккуратности закончил рисовать и буквально впихнул поднос с напитком в руки Вэньцзин, раз она была не занята. Изначально Хичоль планировал отнести напиток Студенту сам (несмотря на то что они вообще-то не разносили напитки) и поболтать с ним, но теперь было как-то неловко.</p><p>Генри не стеснялся совершенно.</p><p>— Смотри, он же всё время садится за один и тот же стол, с которого лучше всего видно кассу. И он же постоянно флиртует.</p><p>Вэньцзин как раз что-то сказала Студенту, и он что-то ответил, и они оба тихонько засмеялись. Уши у Студента немного покраснели, что было само по себе невероятно мило. Хичолю стало ещё более неловко.</p><p>Хичоль кивнул, действительно флиртует, а он совсем не обращал внимания. Интересно, в кого он влюблён? Вэньцзин? Или, может, Сон Цзянь? А если всё же Вэньцзин, и она ему сейчас кофе с сердечками принесла, как бы не вышло непонимания!</p><p>Хичоль ушёл в подсобку за новой коробкой карамельных вафель и, выкладывая их на витрину, подумал, что не чувствовал себя так неловко с, наверное, примерно 2007 года первой версии, и он совсем не скучал. </p><p>— Точно БЛ, — написал ему вечером Хань Гэн, заскочив буквально на секунду онлайн и тут же вывалившись снова, — сто процентов БЛ. Надо редактировать, исходя из этого.</p><p>Слава богу, хотя бы тут была определённость.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— Спасибо, — сказал Студент, забирая свой напиток, и добавил, — геге.</p><p>Хичоль улыбнулся так, что у него аж зубы заболели. С тех пор, как Генри обратил на это его внимание, он всё время замечал, что Студент действительно флиртовал всегда, даже с Хичолем. Хичолево старое романтическое сердце одновременно не могло такого пережить и отказывалось принимать поражение.</p><p>— Милый диди, — протянул он и, сам не понимая, как это произошло, какая часть его тела приняла такое решение, он протянул руку и откинул чёлку Студента с глаз назад. Его самого в 2007 раздражало неимоверно, когда кто-то трогал его за волосы.</p><p>Студент замер, уставившись на Хичоля как испуганный заяц, а потом улыбнулся совсем иначе, как-то хищно даже. У Хичоля по спине аж мурашки побежали.</p><p>Вечером Хань Гэн объявил, что его новелле не хватает разницы в возрасте, и что Ван Цзяер будет звать Линь Цзайфаня геге, потому что у него было авторское видение. Вот, смотри, я даже написал уже три тысячи слов про это.</p><p>Хичоль совсем не любил заниматься кинкшеймингом, поэтому три тысячи слов он с удовольствием прочитал и похвалил, но как бете ему пришлось напомнить автору, что у того половина сюжета зиждется на том, что ребята как одногодки учатся вместе культивации.</p><p>Но Хань Гэна было этим не смутить: не моргнув и глазом он изобрёл «раннее рождение», когда сложная комбинация даты рождения и даты нового года позволяла считать людей все ещё рождёнными в прошлом году, но не для учёбы.</p><p>Хичоль это всё внимательно прочитал, вспомнил почему-то, как его самого Студент назвал «геге» и, скрепя сердце, сказал, что, к сожалению, это всё слишком сложно и читатели никогда не разберутся, и Ван Цзяер со своим современным мнением тоже никогда не разберётся.</p><p>— Именно, — совершенно не отрицал Хань Гэн, — и не согласится. И это действительно совершенно не логично, но я чувствую, что Линь Цзайфаню как представителю этой эпохи будет очень важна иерархия и приверженность правилам, а Ван Цзяеру из современности будет как раз ужасно непонятно и будет хотеться равенства отношений.</p><p>— Это, — подвёл итог Хань Гэн, — поможет акцентировать культурную разницу их мышлений и станет отличной метафорой динамики и конфликта их отношений, которую я смогу поднимать снова и снова, показывая те изменения, которые с ними происходят.</p><p>Хичоль аж прослезился: его птенчик-автор в последнее время сам предлагал выпалывать провисшие линии сюжета, все более логично аргументировал свою позицию, а продуманность и обоснованность его сюжетных ходов росла прямо на глазах, даже если эта обоснованность вырастала у таких вот случайно вписанных кинков в сюжет. </p><p>Ещё немного, чувствовал Хичоль, и его миссия будет завершена. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Хичоль читал комментарии на страничке Сорри Сорри. Вчера они выложили большой апдейт в двадцать отредактированных глав, с тридцатой по пятидесятую, где многое было порезано, но многое было добавлено, включая то самое «раннее рождение», и сёстры-фанатки устроили по этому поводу стену плача от счастья, целиком состоящую из сообщений «ЛИНЬ ЦЗЯНФАНЬ ГЕГЕ (´༎ຶ ͜ʖ ༎ຶ `)♡» и «раннее рождение ( ╯°Д°)╯ ┻━┻». </p><p>На сестёр-фанаток всегда можно было положиться.</p><p>— Геге, — Генри оторвался от своего телефона впервые за, наверное, пять часов. Хичоль до встречи с ним и не подозревал, что на таких старых мобильных можно было что-то делать так долго, кроме как в змейку играть.</p><p>— Геге, — повторил Генри, и Хичоль убрал свой собственный телефон в карман и повернулся к нему, — а ты всё ещё ищешь себе комнату? У меня одногруппник возвращается в Америку…</p><p>Что было не так с одногруппником Генри, Хичоль так никогда и не узнал, потому что Студент, который только-только заказал себе большой свежесваренный кофе и как обычно расположился за своим столом, залил этим кофе все свои тетрадки. </p><p>Хичоль схватил гору салфеток и бросился на помощь. </p><p>— Не обжёгся? — спросил он, быстро убирая вещи из зоны затопления и заваливая кофейное море салфетками.</p><p>— Всё в порядке, — заверил его Студент, помогая собрать остатки жидкости новыми салфетками.</p><p>— Эй, — сказал он, когда Хичоль протёр стол от остатков кофе и уже собирался вернуться к кассе, — ты ищешь комнату?</p><p>— Ах, — Хичоль неловко улыбнулся, — сорокалетним студентам сложно найти жильё.</p><p>— Тебе нет сорока же, — сначала громко запротестовал Студент, а потом неловко замолчал и неуверенно переспросил, — нет же?</p><p>Хичоль засмеялся от души.</p><p>— Я ищу себе соседа, — сказал Студент, поняв, что Хичоль не планирует ничего ему отвечать. — Даже пятидесятилетние студенты подойдут.</p><p>Хичоль замахнулся на него мокрой тряпкой. Но Студент схватился за другой конец тряпки и дернул на себя, и Хичоль дёрнул в ответ на себя, и так продолжалось ещё какое-то время. Генри тихонько хихикнул у кассы.</p><p>— И сколько стоит твоя комната? — спросил Хичоль, когда ему надоело перетягивать грязную тряпку туда-сюда,  — Далеко отсюда?</p><p>Как оказалось, было недорого даже для Хичоля и совсем недалеко. Звучало, конечно, заманчиво. Мими возвращался через несколько дней.</p><p>— Если хочешь, можешь зайти посмотреть после работы? — предложил Студент. — Я могу подождать.</p><p>Хичоль согласился, хотя и не очень хотел смотреть: он был готов переехать, даже если там просто сарай. Если Студент там жил и не помер от холода, то Хичоль, наверное, тоже как-то справится. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Так как Студент считал, что Хичоль издевается над ним, что вроде забыл его имя, а Хичолю было неловко признаться, что он не помнил даже, что он его знал чтобы забыть, то приходилось делать вид, что реально издевается, чтобы не ранить чувства своего нового соседа.</p><p>Соседство со студентом (с маленькой буквы) это было, конечно, особое удовольствие, которое Хичоль не планировал повторять никогда в жизни после университета, но его Студент оказался ничего. В первый же день он приготовил Хичолю рис по-пекински, и это блюдо сразу же заняло особое место в сердце Хичоля. Возможно, конечно, причиной было то, чем Хичоль питался месяц до этого, но Хичоль предпочитал думать, что это просто его сосед был лучше всех.</p><p>И он, честно говоря, реально был лучше всех, просто отвратительно какой хороший. Если в Старбаксе Хичоль видел его только час-другой в день и все же в уличном формате, то дома ему открылась домашняя, уютная версия и без того достаточно уютного Студента. В мягких трениках и мятой футболке, в милых тапочках или свернувшийся под пледом со своим допотопным ноутбуком и мирно с кем-то болтающий в чатах… Он даже притащил откуда-то Хичолю ноутбук, и не такой старый, как у него самого, когда понял, что у Хичоля не было компьютера. </p><p>Хичоль чувствовал себя гордой матерью, с нежностью смотрящей на своего взрослого заботливого сына, сыночка-корзиночка, вот это всё. </p><p>По утрам, правда, Студент всё в тех же трениках но, к сожалению, без даже мятой футболки готовил завтрак на кухне, и в первый раз Хичоль не был готов к такому. Все занятия танцами Студента, о которых он рассказывал Хичолю в Старбаксе, оказалось, невероятно прокачивали спину и грудь. Хичоль вышел из кухни обратно так же как и зашёл и прилёг на диване. Он чувствовал себя травмированной дамой из девятнадцатого века, и нюхательных солей хотелось невероятно. Студент, сволочь такая, выглянул из кухни (плечи!) и тревожно спросил, всё ли с Хичолём в порядке. </p><p>Хичолю хотелось кричать.</p><p>Но человек ко всему мог привыкнуть, поэтому уже через неделю Хичоль мог выпнуть милого сонного Студента с дивана, если тот пытался украсть плед у Хичоля, или, что случалось чаще, если Хичолю хотелось поесть. А утром Хичоль мог спокойно зайти на кухню, стащить что-то со сковородки, ткнуть Студента пальцем куда-то в бицепс и пойти по своим делам.</p><p>Хичоль был как таракан: привыкал к любым трудностям судьбы, выстоял бы против любого смертоносного оружия, будь то радиация или двадцатиплюслетние топлесс китайцы.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Домашнее счастье, казалось, накрыло и Хань Гэна, который прошёлся по главам и попытался вписать всякие пледы и одеяла в зимние куски, и так долго описывал, как мило выглядит укутанный в миллион пледов Линь Цзянфань, по мнению Ван Цзяера, что им пришлось иначе разбить главы, а то какие-то получались слишком длинные.</p><p>Хичоль начал подозревать что-то неладное, когда в новых кусках юста (а в последнее время все куски у Хань Гэна были полны юста) тот несколько раз забылся и описал крепкого плечистого Линь Цзянфаня, как, за неимением лучшего сравнения, какого-то Хичоля: узкого и мягкого. </p><p>— У тебя девушка, что ли, появилась? — подколол он Хань Гэна, когда тот сделал это в третий раз, и откинулся на спинку дивана, ожидая неловкий поток отрицаний у себя на экране.</p><p>Которого не последовало.</p><p>— Нет, — ответил Хань Гэн, — не девушка.</p><p>Хичоль от неожиданности упал с дивана, и Студент прибежал из своей комнаты проверять, всё ли в порядке.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Чем-то Студент напоминал Хибома, и не только вредным характером, тем более и тому, и другому Хичоль мог дать фору в этом вопросе запросто. </p><p>Студент мог обнять Хичоля, когда тот особенно грустил из-за какой-то ерунды, и при этом делать вид, что, если что, он бросит Хичоля под автобус и не будет сильно переживать. Уделять Хичолю сто процентов внимания и при этом делать вид, что ничего не происходит, чтобы Хичоль не переволновался, было тяжело, Хичоль по опыту знал, что это было тяжело, но Студент умудрялся делать и это.</p><p>Студент мог так же свернуться рядом с Хичолем на диване и излучать тепло как печь, благосклонно позволяя греть о себя хичолевы вечно ледяные ноги, пока сам Хичоль читал утерянные в будущем фики про японских айдолов на крошечным экране своего телефона (3,5 дюйма сейчас действительно казались невероятной роскошью), болтая с Хань Гэном в аське. Фанфик был хороший, но в памяти Хичоля он был, всё же, лучше, как он и боялся.</p><p>— Эй, — сказал Студент, и Хичоль оторвался от телефона. Студент тоже отложил свой и развернулся на диване, чтобы быть лицом к Хичолю. — Ну а что бы ты делал, если бы твой лучший друг оказался из другого мира и он не мог никому рассказать, но ты каким-то образом об этом догадался?</p><p>Студент умел, как и Хибом, поймать Хичоля в самый расслабленный момент, уставиться змеиным немигающим взглядом и запустить когти в его совершенно беззащитный бок.</p><p>— Ха, — неестественно даже для своих ушей засмеялся Хичоль, чувствуя как волосы на голове шевелятся от ужаса. — Ха! Новелл начитался, что ли? Что за вопросы?</p><p>— Надоело переписываться, — сказал Студент, — давай так поговорим? Почему ты считаешь, что нелогично, если Цзянфань догадался о том, что Джексон трансмигрировал?</p><p>На секунду Хичоль выдохнул, что Студент не знает, что Хичоль был не тем, кем казался, но потом до него дошло и всё остальное. Хичоль почувствовал неумолимое приближение Ци-девиации.</p><p>“Поздравляю! Поздравляю! Поздравляю!” огласила Система: “Важные вещи надо объявлять три раза! Ты познакомился с Хань Гэном!”</p><p>— Мне надо выпить, — вслух решил Хичоль.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Студент, Хань Гэн, или как там теперь его надо было звать, конечно, увязался с Хичолем. Когда Хичоль завернул в первое попавшееся место, которое выглядело так, будто там наливают, Хань Гэн зашёл вместе с ним. И, когда Хичоль заказал себе бутылку байцзю, местной водки, Хань Гэн попросил хозяйку принести две рюмки и какой-то бесконечный список закусок. </p><p>Хичоль хотел бы сказать, что был разозлен, но, честно говоря, он не мог в голове сложить, что произошло и как всё в такую ситуацию вылилось, а поэтому не мог даже разозлиться нормально. </p><p>Выпить, надо было срочно выпить. </p><p>Он закинул в себя первую рюмку и тут же закашлялся, не ожидая такого сильного вкуса. </p><p>— Хичоль, — начал Хань Гэн, но Хичоль только шикнул на него. Он лишь краем уха слышал, как Хань Гэн попросил ещё воды, а сам пытался откашляться и понять, где и когда что пошло не так, что это значит для него и для его всего существования здесь. </p><p>— И когда ты понял, что я твоя бета? — спросил он, когда гадать в голове стало невыносимо. </p><p>— Хичоль, — протянул Хань Гэн, и Хичоль снова замахнулся на него палочками, и Хань Гэн рассмеялся, и Хичоль действительно огорчился, что он даже разозлился на него не может.  — Я знал с самого начала, ты же мне в тот день нахваливал Сорри Сорри полчаса как минимум (и это было очень приятно), а потом ты вскочил и убежал с воплем, что ты ни разу не писал автору комментариев. То есть я надеялся, что это ты, но вскоре понял, что действительно ты. </p><p>Хичоль с сомнением посмотрел на алкоголь, потому что ничего такого он не помнил из того вечера, и если Хань Гэн не врал, то, блин, прав был Шивон и алкоголь Хичоля всё же завёл куда-то не туда. </p><p>Или туда: все ещё рейтинг у новеллы рос, вся работа их была не зря, и Хичоль, возможно, даже сможет однажды вернуться домой к своей нормальной жизни. Возможно, с какой-то новой несогласованной и незарегистрированной тоской в сердце подумал Хичоль, даже очень скоро. </p><p>Не слишком твёрдой рукой он налил себе ещё водки, подумал и налил Хань Гэну тоже. </p><p>Выпив, он уставился в столешницу. Ну окей, Хань Гэн всё это время знал, что Хичоль — это Хичоль, и, если наложить всё хичолевское общение онлайн и оффлайн с ним, меняло ли это что-то? Сказал ли Хичоль что-то где-то, что могло помешать ему добиться его целей? </p><p>— Я думал, что ты тоже знаешь, что я это я, — сказал Хань Гэн, — а потом ты начал прикалываться, что не знаешь моего имени, и, блин, ты такой странный, я просто решил, что это ещё одна твоя странность. </p><p>— Мне очень нравится, что ты странный, — чуть тише закончил он, и Хичоль аккуратно поставил свою рюмку на стол и повернулся к Хань Гэну. </p><p>Он посмотрел на него внимательнее. </p><p>— Я явно сам как в китайской новелле со всеми этими секретными личностями и непониманиями, — и Системой, добавил он про себя, — и, конечно, классический новелльный ход — это вообще не понимать, когда тебе признаются в любви. </p><p>Хань Гэн кивнул, хотя Хичоль даже не задал свой вопрос. </p><p>Хичоль тоже кивнул, потому что теоретически он ситуацию понимал. </p><p>— Но мне пятьдесят, — уточнил он, и Хань Гэн фыркнул. </p><p>— Тебе не пятьдесят, — он взял Хичоля за руку. </p><p>Хичоль уставился на их сплетенные пальцы, как будто видел всю эту сцену со стороны. Возможно, вознесение на небеса примерно так и ощущалось. </p><p>Хичоль не знал, как отреагировать, но знал, что ему нужно было срочно побыть одному, чтобы просто во всём разобраться. Он бы пошёл покурить, но он, во-первых, бросил ещё в 2009, а, во-вторых, Хань Гэн бы наверняка пошёл бы с ним. Поэтому Хичоль вскочил из-за стола, выпалил, что идёт в туалет, и умчался. </p><p>В туалете он долго смотрел на себя в зеркало, пытаясь разобраться в своих мыслях и  чувствах. </p><p>Нравился ли Хань Гэн Хичолю? </p><p>Конечно, да, он был лучшим в мире соседом и на удивление хорошим другом, но нравился ли он Хичолю так? </p><p>Ну, в общем, тоже да, Хичоль же не слепой. </p><p>Но нравился ли он Хичолю в контексте того, что Хичолю надо было быстрее вернуться в 2019, вернее уже в 2020, а Хань Гэну нужно было эти тринадцать лет прожить? </p><p>Ответ становился уже не таким ясным. </p><p>Нравился ли он Хичолю настолько, чтобы остаться тут рядом с ним, и попытаться пережить эти тринадцать лет вместе с ним, навсегда забыв о своей прежней жизни? Стоит ли всем рисковать ради дурацкой влюблённости, которая может ещё и никуда не завести? И, даже если стоит, возможно ли это было вообще? Или Система выполнит своё обещание и уничтожит Хичоля, если они прекратят работу над новеллой? </p><p>Система, конечно, выбрала лучшее время, чтобы не отвечать Хичолю на его вопросы. </p><p>Хичоль сел на крышку унитаза и попытался подумать обо всём, что ждёт его в будущем: кот, работа, телефон с тачскрином. </p><p>В 2007 же был заработок денег на спортивных событиях (тех немногих, результаты которых Хичоль помнил), возможность сходить на концерт ДБСК до их развода и Хань Гэн, конечно. </p><p>Хань Гэн. </p><p>В 2020, и в 2019, и во многие-многие другие годы Хичоль был один. Не то чтобы это было ужасно, он отлично жил, работал, пил с друзьями и без друзей, горел на работе и вне работы, слушал музыку, читал книжки, гладил кота, изредка занимался сексом с разными людьми по обоюдному согласию без последующих и предшествующих романтических телодвижений. Отвечал на все вопросы родственников, что умрёт одиноким. Нормально же было, удобно, зачем что-то менять. </p><p>Этот месяц с небольшим здесь — стоил ли он того, чтобы перечеркивать все 36 лет до этого? Почему-то ни в одной из новелл, которые читал Хичоль, ни один из героев не доходил до реальной возможности вернуться обратно, никто никогда не садился думать о том, какую жизнь выбрать. Вернуться было всегда нельзя, невозможно, и единственный выбор, которые делали герои, был о том, любят ли они второго героя, может быть, немного гетеронормативной паники, но в общем да и всё. Опять же, даже эти проблемы достаточно часто решались нездоровым актом сексуального насилия (которого, кстати, в 2019 становилось меньше, литература потихоньку менялась вместе с международным дискурсом про согласие: стоило ли вообще хоть что-то в мире того, чтобы снова читать безальтернативно только фанфики из нулевых?), на что Хичоль был не особо согласен, а Хань Гэн вроде бы и не особо планировал. </p><p>Хань Гэн. </p><p>В отличие от всех новелльных героев, не то чтобы он обещал вечность, да? Не то чтобы он мог сказать: я ждал тебя восемьсот лет, просто оставайся со мной навсегда теперь. Если бы Хань Гэн сказал такое, Хичоль бы его ударил и в общем не сидел бы тут и не страдал, потому что никто никому не может пообещать вечность через два месяца знакомства, а если кто-то так делает, то слова их просто ничего не значат. </p><p>Хань Гэн не обещал вечность, в общем и целом он в принципе ничего пока что не обещал, если придираться к словам, но Хичоль не особо хотел придираться к словам. </p><p>Хань Гэн предлагал попробовать, но Хань Гэн сам не понимал, какой выбор он предлагал сделать Хичолю. </p><p>(И это, конечно, ещё один вопрос, на который Хичолю придётся найти ответ, если он вдруг решит остаться — как рассказать ему о том, кто Хичоль на самом деле?) </p><p>Попробовать, остаться, попробовать остаться было настолько нелогично, настолько безрассудно, настолько рискованно. </p><p>Голова болела ужасно. </p><p>Если быть честным, то, что Хичоль сидел тут и пытался себя убедить принять решение, выбирая между нормальным, безопасным вариантом здорового человека и самым ненадежным вариантом на свете, конечно, подсказывало, что Хичоль на самом деле хотел выбрать, но боялся. </p><p>Если подумать, в 2007 ещё не было тумблера, а, значит, и фанфики там ещё не выкладывали, чем не повод остаться тут подольше. </p><p>"Хей," сказала Система, "дружеская подсказка: тумблер будет запущен меньше чем через неделю, во-первых, а во-вторых, поздравляю с выполненным заданием! Пользователь ХХтукХХ добавил рецензию на новеллу Sorry Sorry с рейтингом 5 баллов, так что средний рейтинг новеллы вырос до 4.0, что является достаточным условием для выполнения задания! Вы будете возвращены в 2020 немедленно!"</p><p>В смысле? Нет! </p><p>Хичоль распахнул дверь из туалета и ринулся, чтобы успеть хотя бы… но вывалился в прихожую своей квартиры. </p><p>Хибом на секунду бросил на Хичоля презрительный взгляд и вернулся к  вылизыванию задней лапы. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Хичоль проснулся от громкого пения Твайс и надоедливой вибрации под боком. За музыкальное сопровождение, как оказалось, отвечал телефон, а за вибрации — Хибом. Не глядя, Хичоль принял звонок. </p><p>— Алло? </p><p>— Хичоль, — сказал Чонсу, потому что кто ещё мог звонить Хичолю первого января в час дня, когда все приличные люди спят. — Ты где? </p><p>— В 2020, — ответил Хичоль. </p><p>— Очень смешно, — сказал Чонсу, но не засмеялся. — Моё такси будет рядом с твоим домом через десять минут, ты готов? </p><p>— Готов к чему? — спросил Хичоль, и Чонсу негромко чертыхнулся. </p><p>— Я написал тебе вчера в девять вечера, что ты поедешь со мной на вручение премии, потому что Сохён уехала к родителям в Пусан на праздники. Ты что, почту не читаешь? </p><p>— Сохён из Сеула, — сказал Хичоль, — и вчера было гребанное 31 декабря, конечно, я не читаю почту. </p><p>— Если женщина говорит, что она из Пусана, Хичоль, ты веришь, что она из Пусана. Поэтому ты и не женат, что не знаешь простых вещей. Я буду у тебя через пять минут, прими душ! — и Чонсу бросил трубку. </p><p>В 2007 со мной никто так не обращался, с горечью подумал Хичоль, но поплёлся в душ. </p><p>Пятнадцать минут спустя, когда Хичоль уже гладил свою последнюю чистую белую рубашку в шкафу, Чонсу позвонил в пятый раз и сообщил, сколько уже натикал счётчик у таксиста из-за ожидания и что, если он не выйдет через три минуты, за такси платит Хичоль сам. </p><p>В общем, через три минуты Хичоль уже залезал на заднее сиденье такси, на бегу пытаясь оттереть пятно с лацкана своего единственного приличного пиджака. </p><p>Чонсу недовольно покачал головой, но оставил своё мнение при себе, и Хичолю тоже пришлось оставить при себе всю заготовленную ответную тираду. Вместо этого он отвернулся к окну. Отражение в стекле оставляло, конечно, желать лучшего. Вчера, или сегодня, но раньше, вернувшись, Хичоль сначала прорыдал в Хибома час, а потом так и уснул, совершенно вымотанный, но наконец-то на своей ортопедической подушке. </p><p>Перед этим он дочитал Сорри Сорри, которую Хань Гэн закончил выкладывать в мае 2007 года, а в 2010 новелла была даже напечатана на Тайвани. </p><p>Ван Цзяер и Линь Цзайфань прошли через ещё много испытаний вместе и порознь, чтобы в моменте, достойном лучших детективов мира, наконец-то разоблачить главного злодея, которым оказался их хороший друг Цуй Жунцзай (Хичоль был в восторге). По пути они выяснили все свои недопонимания и предрассудки, приняли друг друга такими, какие они есть, сто тысяч раз поругались из-за всего на свете и сто тысяч раз помирились, вывели из себя всех своих друзей и учителей. И разбили сердце Хичоля вдребезги, когда Цзяера выбросило проклятием обратно в настоящую жизнь, и Цзайфань смог вернуть его не заклинанием и не умением, а необъяснимой магией любви, просто позвав его по настоящему имени, тем самым показав, что он знал про то, что Ван Цзяер на самом деле Джексон, с самой первой главы. </p><p>Хичоль рыдал как распоследний дурак, что совершенно не скрывали его опухшие глаза в отражении в окне. </p><p>Премия, на которую они ехали с Чонсу, спонсировалась в том числе их издательством, поэтому каждый год кто-то из их компании участвовал в награждении. По уровню, конечно, это была далеко не Пулитцеровская премия, чтобы туда приглашать директоров, но и не настолько неважная, чтобы совсем туда не ходить, поэтому обязанность посещения обычно разыгрывалась на манер жеребьёвки из "Голодных игр". Чонсу всегда был волонтёром, а имя его невезучей пары вытягивалось из корзины имён. </p><p>Потом они всегда отказывались в последний момент и вместо них ехал Хичоль. </p><p>Слава богу, делать на этой премии было особо нечего: немного социализироваться с другими гостями, обсудить новости сферы, помянуть былые деньки, посплетничать про грядущие крупные контракты, попытаться заманить именитых авторов печататься в их небольшом издательстве… </p><p>Всё это Хичоль мог уже делать с закрытыми глазами и полумертвом состоянии после стольких лет, что сегодня обещало особенно пригодиться. Телефон он на всякий случай оставил дома, чтобы не начать гуглить Хань Гэна посреди банкетного зала и безостановочно рыдать. </p><p>Сходу поболтав с парой знакомых лиц из конкурирующего издательства, Хичоль раздобыл бокал игристого, и коммуникации тут же пошли немного лучше. </p><p>Он как раз сплетничал с Митра Джином, весёлым писателем детективов, когда увидел в другом конце зала Шивона, чья компания тоже всегда спонсировала премию. </p><p>Хичоль извинился перед Митрой и, прихватив ещё один бокал, двинулся в сторону Шивона, по пути останавливаясь поболтать со знакомыми лицами. </p><p>— Привет! — радостно поприветствовал он, выныривая из-за спины Шивона и прямо в лицо тридцатиплюслетнему, но моментально узнаваемому Хань Гэну.</p><p>— Обознался! — так же радостно Хичоль попытался отползти обратно, но Шивон по-шивонски крепко приобнял его за плечи.</p><p>— Хён, — воскликнул Шивон, — с Рождеством и Новым годом! Я так рад тебя видеть!</p><p>Хичоль улыбнулся ему изо всех сил, представляя в голове, как здорово было бы ему накостылять прямо сейчас. </p><p>— Позвольте представить, — переключился на китайский Шивон, и Хичолю пришлось посмотреть на Хань Гэна, — это Ким Хичоль, мой хороший друг и один из лучших переводчиков с китайского в Корее, а это Хань Гэн, мой хороший друг и один из лучших современных писателей в Китае. </p><p>Хань Гэн смотрел в ответ. </p><p>Если вы когда-то читали китайские новеллы, то вы знаете, что в момент после долгой разлуки только самые выдающиеся герои выглядят расслабленно, так что Хань Гэн был, конечно, самым выдающимся героем на свете. Он стоял, облокотившись на коктейльный стол, в гораздо более крутом костюме, чем мог похвастаться Хичоль. Даже узел галстука выглядел дизайнерски расслабленным, а не неумело повязанным, как любые попытки Хичоля в галстуки. </p><p>Узел словно дружелюбно зазывал нарушить территориальную целостность личного пространства Хань Гэна, подойти вплотную-вплотную, взять за безукоризненные лацканы его пиджака и уткнуться губами в яремную ямку, видневшуюся из расстёгнутого воротника рубашки. Выцеловать каждый миллиметр вверх, до подбородка и выше, — сцеловать эту насмешливую улыбку с его лица насовсем. </p><p>И потом безжалостно затянуть этот дурацкий узел правильно, чтобы больше не смущал Хичоля! </p><p>— Приятно познакомиться, — сказал Хань Гэн и протянул Хичолю руку. </p><p>— Я не говорю на китайском, — выпалил Хичоль на корейском, улыбнулся самой невинной улыбкой, которую мог смастерить, и с энтузиазмом пожал протянутую руку. </p><p>Хичоль, не глядя, почувствовал ошарашенный взгляд Шивона. Выглядело, должно быть, очень смешно, но отвлекаться он не мог.</p><p>Хань Гэн улыбнулся — не больше, не шире, но как-то бесконечно более опасно — не прерывая уже достаточно затянувшегося рукопожатия. Последние надежды, что Хань Гэн не помнил или не узнавал Хичоля, экстренно покинули этот тонущий корабль. </p><p>— Но вы же переводчик с китайского, — нисколько не удивлённо сказал Хань Гэн. Всё ещё на китайском. Всё ещё держа Хичоля за руку. </p><p>— Только письменный, — нисколько не смутился и Хичоль, — со словарём. Образовательные стандарты невероятно просели, знаете ли. </p><p>— Какая жалость, — сказал Хань Гэн, — но я знаю немного корейского. <i>Извините, спасибо, мать-настоятельница</i> и… </p><p>— Прекратите ломать комедию, — немного обиженно прервал его Шивон, и Хичоль стремительно подавил в себе огорчение. — Вы знакомы, что ли? </p><p>От бесконечной пытки Хичоля спас Чонсу, буквально оттащив Хичоля от Хангена, вероятно решив, что знаменитый китайский писатель требует немедленного спасения от назойливого корейского переводчика. Но, в общем, главное результат, а не цель.</p><p>— Пак Чонсу, — вежливо улыбнулся он, — редактор, работаю с Хичолем. </p><p>— Редактор? — переспросил Хань Гэн на корейском и повернулся к Хичолю, — полный спектр услуг?</p><p>— Сам ты полный спектр услуг, — выдал, вероятно, худший камбек в своей жизни Хичоль и ушёл, благо наступило время официальной части премии. </p><p>Судьба не рассадила их на соседних местах только потому что на премии не было никакой официальной рассадки, и Хань Гэн просто сел рядом с Хичолем. </p><p>— Эй, — сказал он и дёрнул Хичоля за рукав пиджака. </p><p>— Тсс, — шикнул на него Хичоль. </p><p>Хань Гэн послушно замолчал, но после первого же награждения ("Бло(к)нот", сборник рассказов Дэниела Ли под псевдонимом Табло) он взял Хичоля за руку и не отпускал до самого конца, так что Чонсу по другую руку от него недовольно на них косился, что они не аплодировали лауреатам. </p><p>В темноте зала Хичоль смотрел на Хань Гэна. </p><p>На его изменившееся, но всё то же красивое лицо (особенно нос), на очевидно менее выраженные плечи (но всё ещё очень даже!) и чуть менее идеальный плоский живот. Причёска гораздо (гораздо!) более стильная, но рука, ещё вчера державшая руку Хичоля в 2007, изменилась несильно. </p><p> </p><p>Впереди Хичоля ждало ещё много вопросов. </p><p>Был ли Хань Гэн круче Хань Гуань Цзуня, раз тоже ждал тринадцать лет? (Хичоль считал, что, во-первых, Хань Гуань Цзунь был отвратительной ролевой моделью, а, во-вторых, в смысле ждал? Будто Хичоль не был знаком с как минимум тремя бывшими Хань Гэна. Хань Гэн же считал неправильно.)</p><p>Как объяснить Хань Гэну, что произошло в 2007? И как жить потом с тем, что тот спокойно воспринял и поверил в необъяснимое правдивое объяснение? Дурак, что ли? </p><p>Как они познакомились с Шивоном? Он ли научил его матери-настоятельнице? </p><p>Получится ли у них? </p><p>И почему же, черт побери, Пяо Чжэньжунов звали одинаково? </p><p>Впереди были и завязывания, и развязывания галстуков, на целую жизнь вперёд, и во втором Хичоль обладал существенно большим талантом, чем в первом. </p><p>Впереди было столько — СТОЛЬКО — секса с одним конкретным человеком по обоюдному согласию с бесконечным количеством последующих и предшествующих романтических телодвижений. </p><p>Но пока что Хичоль держал Хань Гэна за руку, здесь и сейчас.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>